marvelanimatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Mary Jane Watson (The Spectacular Spider-Man)
(Aunt) | ssm = all | voice = Vanessa Marshall | other = Spider-Man }} :Mary Jane Watson is from the Non MAU series . Mary Jane Watson, or simply MJ, is a beautiful woman who is commonly seen dating . Biography Mary Jane Watson Parker (As of comics recently) transferred over to the same school as Peter Parker, , and . She dated Peter, , and . Peter thought he loved her most, but made him realize he liked Gwen more. Mary Jane came to the school just before the . MJ's aunt arranged for a date with Peter through his . MJ went to Peter's home and he was shocked at how beautiful she was. She smiled saying, "Face it, Tiger. You just hit the the jackpot." The two attended the dance and the other students were shocked that a girl like MJ was with Peter. Gwen, who liked Peter, was upset and angry at Peter for lying to her. Peter then got a call from telling him to photograph an event across town. Mary Jane understood that photography was Peter's job and let him go. She then went dancing with . Peter thought he blew his chance with her and almost left. However, she told him that she saved the last dance for him and the two danced. Later, MJ went to a football game with . Peter tried to talk to her, and she assured him that they were just friends. MJ joined the other students in going to the . However, the Carnival was attacked by . In the chaos, Gwen fell and MJ went back to help her. Spider-Man then arrived and rescued the two. Later that night, Flash broke up with . When Peter tried to talk to her, MJ stopped him. At the Halloween Fair, Mary Jane dressed up as a and searched for Peter. She wanted to tell him she was joining him at . When Flash tried to flirt with her, she told him that she was a "free agent." She found Peter dressed as Spider-Man, and she thought he looked good in it. The next day she tried again to tell Peter but he disappeared. Gwen arrived and told her that Harry was off from school sick. Peter then began acting strangely. She then learned from her Aunt Anna that Peter's Aunt May had a and was in the hospital. She assumed this was why he acted the way he did. When he returned to school, MJ joined the other students at school in comforting him. He apologized for how he acted and they forgave him. MJ went to the where she met up with Flash. He tried to flirt with her but she rebuffed him. She then saw Gwen tied to a large gorilla . The two got the other students to try to help. They saw Spider-Man fight with . Spider-Man kept trying to save Gwen but Venom kept stopping him. The students grabbed the gorilla's deflating hand and used it to catch her when she fell. She later started dating . However, he had trouble with gambling. She and Liz tried to help him but learned he became the supervillain Molten Man. They were again saved by Spider-Man. Background Mary Jane Watson was voiced by Vanessa Marshall. Mary Jane's somewhat flaky, non-committal personality in the series is closer to the version in the comics before Gwen Stacy's death. Most other versions since feature the slightly more serious post-Gwen's death Mary Jane. In the Comics Mary Jane is Peter's longest love interest, though there is debate as to whether she or Gwen Stacy is his greatest. She eventually married him. External links *Marvel *Wikipedia *Mary Jane Watson (Earth-26496) at Marvel Database *Mary Jane Watson (Earth-616) at Marvel Database Category:The Spectacular Spider-Man Category:Powerless Humans (The Spectacular Spider-Man)